The lost hours
by Bavaria78
Summary: Swain wakes up with no memory. I do not own Sea Patrol.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

So, I'm back with a new story. I made up Keppler Island and the character of Jack Winkler. I aoplogize for all the mistakes I've made. I don't own Sea Patrol. So, please enjoy and review.

Chapter 1 – The passenger

„Daddy, stay", Swains three year old daughter Chloe begged, as they were standing at the dock.

„I'm sorry Sweetheart, but I have to go. The Hammersley is going to sail in an hour, but it shouldn't be a long trip. Be a good girl for Daddy, will you?" It was always tough for Chris to leave his familiy, but this was his job and he loved it, to be out at sea. Sally picked Chloe up and said: „What about some icecream?" She tried to distract her daughter. „Yeah, I want strawberry and chocolate! See you soon, Daddy!" Swain shot his wife a grateful look: „Goodbye Chloe, I'll miss you and I love you!"

„Love you too, Daddy", his little girl gave him a last hug and a wet kiss. „Take care of you sailor", whispered Sally in Chris ear. „I will Baby, I promise, I love you two so much!"

„Three", Sally corrected.

„Three? You mean, you are …. we are …" stammered Swain.

„Yes, I wanted to tell you this morning, but then you where crash sailed."

„Sal, this is wonderful, how far are you?" Chris had tears in his eyes.

„Not far, just 8 weeks and before you ask, I'm fine. I went to the doctor last week and he said everything looks good."

With a relieved sigh Swain pulled her in close. „I love you Sally Blake."

„I love you too, Honey! I think your crew is waiting" she tilted her head and looked over his shoulder. Dutchy and Charge were on the deck and watching the little familiy.

„Just promise me to be careful, will you?" Chris could hear the concern in her voice, she was never able to shake of, when he was sailing.

„I will, I promise and you take good care of you three. Don't overdo it, ok?" Swain knew a pregnancy was never easy, when you are a Navy wife.

„I won't, the little sailor tires me out already, so I will take it easy. Now get going or they will sail without you" she gave him a playful push.

„I'm the Coxswain, they can't leave without me", Chris grinned and gave her one last kiss.

As he entered the ship, he saluted and walked over to his friends with a wide smile.

„I'm going to be a Daddy again!" He beamed.

„Really? Congratulations Swaino!" Charge patted him on the shoulder.

„I'm so happy for you, mate", Dutchy gave him a bear hug.

Together the three entered the senior sailors mess, where the CO and the XO were talking to a man in an elegant suit.

Mike introduced: „Mates, I believe you know Jack Winkler. We are going to take him to Keppler Island, where he has planned a pre-election party. Then we will add a few days patrol, before going back and picking him up again."

The crew nodded. They all knew the man standing in front of them. Jack Winkler was an Iraq veteran, who had turned into a successful politician after his return from the war. He planned to tighten the firearms law and to stop the drug smuggling business out at sea, once he was elected Senator of Queensland.

„Sir, it's an honour to meet you, I'm Dutchy", Dylan took the outstretched hand of the man.

„Petty Officer Mulholland nice to meet you", Jack Winkler smiled.

All the other crew members followed and introduced themselves.

The CO ordered: „Get ready to sail in 10. Dismissed."

„Yes, Sir."

The crew went to the bridge to do what they were told. The X gave the orders to guide the Hammersley out of the port with Swain at the helm. They set off for the Coral Sea.

After their shift Swain, Dutchy and Charge were sitting in the mess and had a cup of coffee. „The man's a hero, he got a bullet to his shoulder in Iraq and still managed to save two of his mates", Dutchy spoke up.

„Yeah, for once a real good guy. I hope, he wins the election, we need more politicians like him", Swain agreed.

Charge doubted: „Let's wait and see, when he wins, if he keeps his promises."

„Oh, come on Charge, he's at least someone, who knows about what he is talking", defended Dutchy.

Swain threw in his two cents: „ And he seems a nice guy."

„All right, all right, you win. I'll go and see, if Bird has a snack for me." Charge left the mess.

They arrived Keppler Island in the late afternoon. The CO granted the crew shore leave until midnight. Bird had watch and Mike had some paperwork to do. As usual the crew went to a bar together. 2Dads wanted to start a drinking game and most of the crew joined, except Swain.

„Oh come on Swaino, you have something to celebrate!" Leo tried to make him change his mind.

„Yes, I have, and because of that the first round is on me, but I'm sticking to beer tonight."

„Suit yourself" 2Dads shrugged and sat down. Swain got the first round for his mates and his beer and brought it over to the corner, where they had gathered.

They raised their glasses. The X said: „To Swaino, who's gonna be a Daddy again!"

„To Swaino!" The crew echoed.

After a while Chris stood up and took a seat at the bar. His thoughts were with his wife and he wished he could be at home. Dutchy saw the serious expression his friend wore and joined him at the bar.

„You all right mate?" Dylan asked.

Swain nodded. „Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about Sally."

„Then, why are you so serious, you should look a bit happier. You were waiting for this to happen, weren't you?"

„Absolutely, yes. But I'm concerned about Sal. When she was pregnant with Chloe, the first trimester was pretty hard on her. And now she has to take care of Chloe and nobody to help. I think I'll head back to the ship and email her."

„Good idea, mate. Say hello from me."

„I will, see you later, mate."

„Bye, Swaino."

Chris left the bar. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't pay attention where he was going. Suddenly he noticed, that he was not on the road, they had taken as they went to the bar. The general direction was right however, so he decided to continue his way. The buildings were pretty run down and nobody was around. As he rounded a corner, he stopped dead in his tracks. A person, handcuffed and with a bag over his head was pulled out of a car and brutally shoved through the door of an old warehouse by two bullies. Swain took out his phone to call for help, but he couldn't get a signal. He decided to follow and observe. Chris waited a few moments and then slipped quietly through the door. Thank God, there were a lot of boxes and crates in the building, which provided cover for him.

Swain could hear voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. He carefully moved in closer avoiding any noise, that would give him away. He stood behind a large pile of palettes and was able to see, what was going on.

The handcuffed man was sitting on a chair, the two bullies were standing behind him. Swain could see them clearly. One had a nasty looking scar running from his left eye to his mouth. In front of the victim stood another man wearing a dark suit. Chris couldn't see his face at first but then he turned and he had to surpress a gasp.

The next day on the Hammersley.

The CO, the XO and Charge were chatting in the senior sailors mess while having breakfast.

Dutchy walked in. „Has anybody seen Swain this morning?"

„No, isn't he in your cabin?" Andy asked.

„No and it looks like he wasn't there all night long. He's not logged in on the board."

Mike spoke up: „Didn't he come back from the bar with you?"

„No, he left earlier. He was concerned about Sally and wanted to send her an email", Dylan explained.

„Ok, has anybody seen him, after he left the bar?"

Only shaking heads were his answer.

„That's not like him to stay away the whole night. Did you try to contact him, Dutchy?"

„Yeah, over a dozen times. I can't reach him." Dutchy was getting restless. „OK, what are we gonna do about this?"

„Tell RO to contact the local Police and the hospital. I hope he didn't have an accident." The CO said.

Ten minutes later RO appeared on the bridge. „Sir, the police couldn't help me, but the hospital told me a man was brought last night, but he had no ID on him and he is still unconscious."

„OK, Dutchy you come with me." Mike decided and left the bridge.

OK, please let me know, what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

So, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please review.

Chapter 2 – A blank space

Beeping. Annoying beeping. Strange noises. Pain. Pressure in his head.

Awareness came slowly for Swain. His eyelids felt incredibly heavy. It took him several attemps to open them. Finally he cracked them open a bit and immediately regretted it. The light was so bright, he thought it must singe his retina. Chris narrowed his eyes to slowly adjust to the brightness. After a few minutes he was able to tolerate the light. He had a splitting headache, that made him nauseous. He literally felt the blood rushing through his head. Swain adjusted his position in the hospital bed just a bit, but the movement was to much for his head. The room tilted and it got dark around the corners, as he slipped back into oblivion.

As Chris awoke next time, nothing had improved. He was still incredibly dizzy, his eyes and head hurt really bad and the sick feeling was back instantly. He was so caught up in his misery, he didn't notice a person standing beside his bed.

„Good, you are awake. You had us worried there for a while." The doctor said with a friendly smile.

„What happened? Where am I?" Swain wanted to know.

„You are in a hospital on Keppler Island", the doc answered. „Can you tell me your name? You had no ID on you, when you were found."

Chris glanced at the doctor. „I am … I am …", his breathing became laboured. „I don't know who I am! Oh God, who am I?" Panic and the pain got the better of him.

„Ok, don't worry, you have to take deep breaths. Calm down." But Swain couldn't. Fear consumed him, he was terrified. The blood rushed in his ears, he saw the doctor move his lips, but couldn't make out the words. Only the beebing was audible, it was as frantic as he felt. Chris thought his head was gonna to explode. And then nothingness. He had passed out again.

After a few minutes he came to. His head was hammering. His mouth was dry and he felt, like he had to throw up any moment.

„Easy, take slow deep breaths", the doctor was still by his side. Swain tried to do as he was told. Slowly the sick feeling abated.

„It's ok, it's not unusual after a head injury, that your memory is affected. It often comes back very quickly, try not to be concerned about it." The doc soothed.

Chris croaked: „I'm thirsty, can I have a drink?"

„Sure, but just little sips."

The water felt good on his dry lips and his sore throat. „Thanks. Do you know what happened to me?"

„A fisherman pulled you out of the port basin last night. You were unconscious and you had a nasty looking head wound. You were floating on an old board, you are lucky you didn't drown."

„And I didn't have a wallet or something?"

„No, maybe you were ambushed and the thief pushed you in", suggested the doc.

That sounded reasonable. But Swain was more concerned about WHO he was than what happened to him. He thought hard, but in his condition, that was not the wisest thing for him to do. The pressure in his head seemed to increase if possible and he finally lost the battle with his stomach.

The doctor knew the signs and had a basin ready for him. After he was finished, he gave him a wet, cold cloth, which Swain accepted gratefully.

„Try to get some rest, I come back later to check on you."

The CO and Dutchy arrived at the hospital and went to the reception.

„We were told that a man was brought in last night with no ID on him. We are missing one of our sailors and would like to check, if he is our Coxswain."

„He's on Doctor Howards ward. I give him a call."

A few minutes later the doc appeared. „I'm Doctor Howard. Jenny here told me that you are missing a crew member?"

„Mike Flynn, Commanding Officer of the HMAS Hammersley. Yes, our Coxswain was at a bar last night, but he left early and it seems, he never made it back to the ship", Mike reported.

„Can you give me a description of him?" The doc wanted to know.

The CO did as he was asked.

„Sounds like you've found your man. But there is a problem. He has a serious concussion, he woke up an hour ago, but he has no idea who he is. He has amnesia. What's his name?"

Mike answered: „He's Petty Officer Coxswain Chris Blake."

„Well, Chris is confused. He doesn't know what happened to him. A fisherman pulled him out of the water in the harbour with a nasty wound on the back of his head. He has a hard time, because of the concusssion. As he registered, that he couldn't remember who he is, he got really upset and passed out again. He has trown up, is dizzy and naturally has got a really bad headache."

Dutchy swallowed hard: „That sounds horrible. But his memory will come back, when he gets better, won't it?"

„The mind is a tricky thing, especially amnesia is something, the science hasn't been able to solve completely. Most of the patients get their memory back after some time. It can be bit by bit or it comes back in a rush. Very few though aren't able to remember a thing their whole life. But let's go to him, you have to identify him anyway and maybe we are lucky and your sight triggers something in him."

They went to Swains room in silence. Both were shocked to the core, by what they've just learned.

Hesitantly they stepped into the room behind Doctor Howard. Dutchy swallowed as he saw Swain lying in the bed so pale and vulnerable. He had an IV in his arm and a monitor was registering his heartbeat. His eyes were closed and he seemed asleep.

The doctor looked at Mike. The CO confirmed Swains identity with a nod. They neared the bed. Chris opened his eyes slowly.

„Congratulations! The mystery about your name is solved. You are Petty Officer Coxswain Chris Blake and these two men are part of your crew."

All three of them waited with baited breath. Chris looked confused. „I … I'm in the Navy?"

Disappointment mirrowed on the faces of Mike and Dylan. They had hoped their presence and the mention of his name would be enough to erase Swains amnesia.

The CO stepped forward. „Yes, you are the Coxswain of the HMAS Hammersley, which is anchored in the harbour of this Island and I'm your Commanding Officer Mike Flynn. You didn't come back from a visit to a local bar last night, so we contacted the police and the hospital, where we finally found you."

Swains breathing became laboured. This didn't sound familiar at all and he was sure he hadn't seen this man, who claimed to be his boss, before. If what they told him was true, then he should have recognised them or remembered at least his name. This was a nightmare! Chris Blake, Chris Blake. Was that really his name? The Navy. He would have remembered to be in the Navy, wouldn't he? All three were watching him, waiting for a reaction. What if they were lying? What if these were the men, that ambushed him? He was afraid, no, he was terrified. He couldn't get enough air in his starving lungs, the monitor confirmed his fast heartbeat.

Doctor Howard tried to calm him down: „It's ok, if you don't remember. Don't get upset about this, that's not helping your condition. Concentrate on your breathing, Chris. Slow and easy."

Mike and Dutchy were standing there, never feeling so helpless in their whole life. Dutchy wanted to reassure his friend. „Hey mate, I'm Dutchy. Everything is gonna be alright, you're going to remember."

All the comforting words didn't reach Swain. He was trapped in his nightmare. Chris. Navy. Ship. Coxswain. Harbour. Blake. Hammersley. Chris, Chris, Chris was this his name? Black spots appeared before his eyes, his vision blurred and then his eyes rolled back and darkness beckoned him.

„He's passed out, but I expected it, as I saw that he didn't recognize you" the doctor sighed. „It's a difficult situation. He is affected by the concussion and the amnesia. He will have a lot of headaches in the days to come, that makes it harder for him to concentrate. He is confused and isn't able to think straight, but I expect this to be better by tomorrow." Doctor Howard explained.

The CO asked: „So, what are we gonna do? When can he leave the hospital? We were due to sail today. We can't sail without a Coxswain and I wouldn't leave him behind anyway. Don't get me wrong, I'm really concerned about him, but I also have a ship to command. We have a second medic, but she is still young and can't take on full responsibility of the job. I understand, that he needs to rest to get better. I assure you, that I will do everything to make him feel better. We are like a big family on the ship and he is loved by the whole crew, so he will get every help he needs. What do you say?"

Now Dutchy spoke up: „I'm his best friend. We have come through a lot together. He saved my life a couple times. I'll make sure, that he doesn't overdo it. We are able to talk about everything, maybe I can help him to remember."

„Well, first and foremost you have to confirm his identity. I can't let him go on your say-so. I'd like him to stay in hospital a couple more days. But I understand your point, Commander. I'll let him go tomorrow, but just under some conditions."

Mike nodded in agreeement.

„He has to go with you willingly. You have to be careful concerning his amnesia. You can tell him a few things about him and his life, but not to much. You mustn't fill his mind with these informations, he has to remember on his own. He will have headaches, dizzy spells, he may be confused from time to time and he will be naseous. He might even faint. So, you have to be extremley careful. A ship is a dangerous place to be, for someone with a serious concussion. Don't let him go on deck alone, he might keel over and fall into the ocean. Make sure he gets enough rest. If he feels up to it, he can do light work, but not too long, this might help to distract him from his memory loss. If you agree to these terms, I will let him go with you tomorrow. Until then, we'll have to watch him in case we missed something or there are other complications."

The CO promised: „I promise, to do everything you asked me. I will talk to the crew and I'm sure everybody is willing to help. As for his identity, I'll contact Navcom, they can confirm his ID."

„OK, now comes the hard part. We have to convince Petty Officer Blake, that this is the best for him."

The doctor stepped to the bed again. „Chris, wake up please." He was rubbing Swains chest and was rewarded with the flutter of eyelids.

It wasn't as bad as before, as he came to. His vision cleared pretty quick and he looked at the unfamiliar faces again.

Dutchy shot him a smile: „Hey mate, time you woke up."

This guy seemed nice. Chris looked at the CO. He could see, the man was concerned, but his smile seemed genuine. Mike started: „I know this is scary, Swain. It must be incredibly difficult to trust someone, you think you don't know. I want to tell you something, a few years ago you saved my life. I was injured by a grenade and my leg was bleeding badly. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't standing here. For that I will forever be grateful. Please believe me, we just want to help you. The doctor says, you can leave the hospital tomorrow, if you feel up to it. We want you to come with us. You are an important part of this crew, of this family and we are all willing to help you, if you let us. What do you say?"

Swain didn't know, what to think. He wanted to get out of the hospital. But to leave with this strangers on a Navy ship? He shuddered. What choice did he have anyway? Obviously this Island wasn't were he lived, so he had no relatives here. These men and the Hammersley were the only connection to his life, the key to his memories. He sighed. No other options. He searched the faces of Dutchy and Mike. All he saw was honesty and real concern.

Chris slowly nodded, his head was still killing him: „I'll go with you."

A big smile appeared on both faces. „You won't regret it, mate. This is where you belong." Dutchy reassured him.

The CO spoke up: „We'll leave you now, to get some rest Swain. We'll come back tomorrow and pick you up."

Chris looked pretty tired already. The doc advised: „You should try to sleep a bit."

The three men left the room.

„I can't believe it! We have shared a cabin for some years now and he doesn't recognize me." Dutchy was clearly frustrated.

„Easy sailor, it's not his fault. You have to try to see it from his point of view. He's boarding a ship full of strangers tomorrow. That must be pretty scary, when everybody around you knows things from your life, you can't remember." Doctor Howard explained.

„I know, I'm sorry. It's just so hard to see him so vulnerable and distressed." Dutchy apologized.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Thanks to everybody for the kind reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3 – Everything is new

A few hours later the CO gathered the whole crew on deck. „As you have probably heard. Swain has been ambushed and pushed into the harbour. He has a serious concussion and suffers from amnesia. We visited him this afternoon and identified him, because he had no ID on him, when he was found." Mike took a deep breath and continued: „He didn't even know his name. He got so upset, that he passed out. We could convince him, to come back on board with us tomorrow. He still feels pretty rotten. Headaches, dizziness, confusion and feeling sick. Our first priority is to let him rest and get accustomed to us again. Don't let him go on deck alone, we don't want him to go over board. We can't rush his memory by overwhelming him with storys about his life. So go easy on him. If he feels up to it, I'll put him on light duty. We'll have to work together to get him through this. All right, that's all." The CO dismissed the crew.

Mike and Dutchy went to the hospital. They wanted to talk to Doctor Howard before approaching Swain.

„How was his night?" Dylan wanted to know.

„He woke up a couple of times and was a bit confused. He was sick and his headache was bad. But that was to be expected, it's normal under the circumstances. The good thing is, he is still willing to go with you on board. Although I could tell he was afraid."

„Afraid? Why would he be afraid?" The CO wondered.

„That's easy. The only thing in his life he knows, is that hospital bed. He doesn't know you, nor the crew or the ship. I can imagine that you have problems to understand him. You have to try to put yourself in his position. A Navy warship full of strangers and you have no idea what kind of relationship you have with every one of them."

They both nodded: „I get what you mean. We'll be careful and gentle with him." Dutchy promised.

„And patient", the doctor added.

„I'll remember", answered Mike. „We sail in an hour, is he ready?"

„Yes, I think. We should ask him."

The three entered the room. Swain was clad in the clothes, he wore the night of the ambush, there was a dark stain of dried blood on his shirt. He was pale and looked exhausted.

Dylan greeted him with a smile: „You ready to go mate?"

Chris shrugged: „I think so."

The CO turned to the doctor. „Thank you doctor Howard for your help."

„No problem, if you need some help, don't hesitate to contact me."

Swain shook his hand: „Thank you." He squared his shoulders and stood up. He swayed for a moment then steadied himself and walked slowly to the door.

The drive to the ship was silent. As they arrived at the dock, Mike paid the driver and they left the taxi. Swain looked sweaty and his hand shook as he reached for the railing to steady himself. Dutchy took him by the ellbow: „You alright, mate?"

„Yeah, just a bit nauseous." Dylan was concerned how Swain would cope, when they were out at sea. He just hoped, that his friend wasn't hit by sea sickness.

„I'll better show you our cabin, so you can lie down and rest."

„We share a cabin?"

„Yes, for two years now. We are best friends." Dylan stated.

„Good to know I have a friend on this ship. It's impressing. How could I have forgotten this?" Chris had a tortured look on his face.

„Hey, it will all come back, don't worry mate."

„I try, but to be honest, the whole things scares the shit out of me. The doctor told me I have a wife and a three year old daughter and I can't remember a fucking thing about them."

Swains choice of words told Dutchy how upset his friend really was. Chris was such a friendly, caring person, he wouldn't normally use those words.

„Try to get some rest", Dylan didn't know what to say to comfort him.

A couple hours later Swain appeared in the galley. He was still feeling under the weather, but he couldn't lay in his bunk the whole time. He had to get familiar with the crew and the ship. Maybe there was something, that would trigger his memory.

Bird was preparing lunch and was busy cutting vegetables. As Chris entered, her face lit up.

„Hi Swaino, how are you? We were pretty worried about you."

„Hello, I've been better. And you are?" He felt embarrassed not to know this nice girl, but he couldn't help it.

Bird blushed: „Sorry, I forgot. The CO told us about the amnesia. I'm Bird, chef and your right hand in the wardroom."

Swain smiled. It was easy to like her. Maybe this ship wasn't such a bad place to be.

„No problem. Can I have a brew?"

„Of course", Bird was eager to do something for him.

Chris took his cup and sat down on a bench. The coffee was really good and he started to relax a bit.

A sailor entered the galley. He spotted Swain and came immediately over and sat down beside him. „Swain, old crony. Good to have you back." The loud voice of the man made his head pound harder. „I know you've forgotten just about everything, so it is just fair to remind you, that you owe me fifty bucks."

Chris was unsure, how to react. „I … I'm sorry …" He was startled, when the sailor was roughly grabbed by the collar and swung around.

„2Dads, don't you have brain, worth five cents? I promise, if I catch you again pulling of a stunt like this, I will make sure, that you get kicked out of the Navy. Now go and clean the bathrooms, with a toothbrush!" Dutchy stormed, barely holding his temper in check.

2Dads held his hands up in surrender. „Relax, this was only a joke man. No offense meant, Swaino!" He saw that Dylan was furious with him and left hastily.

Swain sat there dumbfolded. „That was a trick?" He couldn't believe that somebody was so cruel to take advantage of his memory loss. Maybe he had not only friends here.

„2Dads", snarled Dylan. „The ships clown. Always one step away from getting into serious trouble. I'd really like to break his nose." Dutchy was angry, but he was also relieved, that his mate was ok. He had checked on him a couple times and was afraid as he found his cabin empty.

„Thanks mate", Swain was grateful for his friends help. „Is he always like this?"

„Well, not always. He could actually be a good sailor, if he would put a little more effort and seriousness into it."

Swain rubbed his forehead. „Headache?" Dylan asked sympathetic.

„Yeah, I think I need some fresh air." Swain rose and had to grab the table to steady himself.

Dutchy took his elbow: „I'll go with you."

„No need for that. I'm ok now."

„I'll go with you" repeated Dutchy. „We got strict order from the doc, not to let you go on deck alone."

„I'm no baby. I can go on deck all by myself." Chris got angry.

„Listen mate. You are a medic yourself. Would you advise someone with a serious concussion, who is experiencing headaches, dizziness and nausea, to go on deck of a swaying ship?"

Swains expression softened. „No, I wouldn't. The risk of falling over is to big."

Out on deck they stood in silence. Chris took deep breaths, that felt good. He couldn't remember, but he felt that he loved it, to be out at sea.

He looked around searching for anything to spark his memory. It was frustrating, he had hoped, that being on the ship would at least feel familiar. His hope was dashed. Swain closed his eyes, thinking hard. What had he done on the ship every day? What missions did they fulfill? What did he do in his spare time? What about his wife and daughter? His parents? Were they even alive? Questions over questions and not a single answer. He didn't notice his breathing got faster. He just felt the pressure in his head reach an unbearable level. He opened his eyes, but regretted it instantly. The sea was pretty calm, but even the slight waves made him incredibly nauseous and dizzy. He grabbed the railing so hard, that his knuckles turned white, his whole body was tense.

Dutchy watched his friend close. He could feel, that Swain was trying to remember and didn't want to interrupt. But as he realised, that the medic started to sway, he took him by the elbow to steady him. „You alright mate?" No answer.

„Swaino, are you with me?" Dutchy asked louder and gave him a slight shake. Still no response.

Suddenly Swains body went slack and he would have hit the deck hard, if Dylan hadn't caught him in time.

„Help, I need help out here", Dutchy was frantic. Charge appeared on deck and hurried over.

„What happend?"

„He pushed himself pretty hard trying to remember and then he fainted. Let's get him to the wardroom."

Bird was checking the medical supplies as her mates entered with Swain in their arms.

„Oh my God, what happened to him?" Jessica immediately reached for the blood pressure cuff. „I think everything got to much for him, the doc said, this might happen", declared Dutchy.

A low moaning came from the bed. „Swaino, can you hear me, wake up buddy", Dylan encouraged him. Bird took his pulse. „A bit too fast, but not worrying."

Chris opened his eyes. He felt drained. He blinked a few times and recognized the wardroom and knew right away, that he had passed out. „Sorry mates. I'm fine now." Swain tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by a sternly looking Bird. „Just stay down for a while, until you feel a bit better. Charge get some water." The chief engineer jumped and hurried to do as he was told.

Swain grinned weakly. „Does he always follow orders so quickly?"

„Well, he doesn't want to mess with me, because I'm the chef. It gives me a little advantage", she smiled.

„Can I sit up now?"

„Ok, but slow and easy."

Chris took a few deep breaths and slowly moved into an upright position. That wasn't bad. The sick feeling was gone for now and the headache had lessened a bit. But he felt incredibly tired.

„I think, I'm going to my cabin and lay down for a while. Do you have something for my headache, Bird?"

„Sure", she handed him some pills. „Try to get some sleep, you look horrible."

Three hours lauter Swain awoke feeling much better. He was hungry and headed to the galley.

„Is it ok, if I make myself a sandwich?" Chris asked Bird, who was making muffins.

„Sure, go ahead. You look better", she stated.

„I feel better." Swain smiled. Although he couldn't remember, he had a feeling, that Bird and him had a good working relationship.

He could hear laughing and joking around the corner. 2Dads voice was reciting a scene from a film. Charge, Dutchy and the X were watching him. Swain smiled, 2Dads could be a funny guy, he had to admit. He sat down and started to eat. Leo grabbed a brown paper bag and pulled it over his head. Swain froze. His vision blurred. A warehouse. A man with a bag over his head. A shot. Pain.

The X noticed that something was going on with the medic. „Swain, what is it?"

Dutchy was alerted by her question and went to his friends side. „Mate, are you with us?" He was pretty concerned. It was just a bit over three hours, that Swain had fainted and now he was sitting here not responsive at all. He shook him a bit. Chris eyes were open, but unfocused. Dylan got an idea. „Do you remember something? Swaino!" He said louder. But Chris was in a world of his own. Dutchy shook him again, harder this time. He was scared, was it the right decision, to bring Swain out of his trance like state or did he make everything worse?

„Wha … what?" Swain had visibly paled and he was shaking. He looked at 2Dads and the paper bag. „I think I remembered something, not much, just some images. A man with a bag over his head, I think in a warehouse, then a shot."

„Who is the man, Chris? Who was shot?" The X interrogated. Dutchy shot her an angry glare. „Don't press him, he's not up to stress."

Kate blushed: „I'm sorry. I didn't want to rush him. It's ok Swain." She added, feeling guilty as she saw how distressed Chris was.

„I try to remember, I really do, but everything is foggy." He was glad to have remembered something, but at the same time it was more confusing than before.

„Why was I in a warehouse? You said, I left the pub to send an email to my wife." He still couldn't say „Sally", there was nothing that felt familiar with this name. Did they have a happy marriage? His thoughts were trailing away.

„I have no idea. There wasn't a warehouse nearby, I would remember that", stated Dutchy.

Swain rubbed his forehead. The pounding began again. Was is it ever to get better? He didn't try to remember to hard. His collapse from earlier was still fresh on his mind and he didn't want to repeat it. Bird shoved a glass of water in his hand. „Thank you, Jessica", he was grateful not to be pressed by his team mates. Although he could tell, they were as curious as he was himself about the happenings in the hours he was missing.

„I must distract myself, maybe that helps my head, to clear up a bit. Bird is there anything I can do in the wardroom?"

„Oh, yes. The inventory needs to be done. We can do it together, if you like?"

„This would be great. Let's go."

Kate and Dutchy were looking at each other.

„Maybe some work will help him more, than his desperate tries to remember something", Kate started. „I feel guilty for pressing him so much."

„You don't have to. I'm sorry X for snapping at you, but I was so scared, that he would pass out again. I'm anxious that he will worsen his concussion, if he hits his head again."

„It's ok Dutchy. It's good that he has crew mates, who care about him so much. Hopefully we can help him through this."

„Yeah, I really hope, that he will remember, before we get back to Cairns. I don't know how Sally would react, if her husband doesn't recognize her or Chloe."

„She's strong. They've overcome a few hard times, they'll get through this together. He's still Swain, even if he doesn't remember, he's still got his caring, friendly nature."

„You're right. I'll have to go to the bridge." Dutchy left the room, a bit relieved, that Kate understood his concerns for his friend.

In the wardroom Bird and Swain worked well together. It was a relief for Chris to keep his mind of his problems. The door opened and Charge entered the room, a bloody cloth wrapped around his left forearm.

„What happened?" Swain turned into medic mode immediately.

„I was doing some maintenance on the machine, I dropped a screw and as I reached in, I cut my arm."

„Let's take a look." Chris removed the cloth and carefully held Andys arm.

„Bird, hand me some pads and clean water, please." Swain ordered. „I'm afraid, you'll need stitches here."

Jessica hesitated a moment before offering: „I can do this, if you need to take a break."

Chris frowned: „I may have lost my memory but thankfully not my skills. Charge it's your decision. Do you trust me to take care of your arm or do you want Bird to do it. It's ok for me, if you choose Jessica." He added with a grin: „She's the better looking nurse."

„You've stitched me back together a couple times, mate. So go ahead." Andy answered.

„Great, I don't like stitching anyway", sighed Bird in relief.

Ten minutes later the work was completed neatly. Swain bandaged the arm and handed Charge some pills. „Take one now and another one in 4 hours, keep the bandage clean and dry. We will change the dressing tomorrow."

„Thank you mate, you did a really good job." Andy patted him on the shoulder and left the wardroom.

Chris leant against the table and yawned: „I'm really tired Bird. Do you mind if I lay down for a while?"

„No, not at all. You earned a break, you did a great job. I'm glad, I didn't have to do it."

The patrol was a quiet one so far. Over the next three days they guided some FFV's back to the border and lent a helping hand to a young couple on their honeymoon trip. Swain began to feel better and stronger with every passing day. The dizzyness was gone and the headache had lessened to a manageable level. The only thing, that hadn't improved was his memory. It was still a blank space.

Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

Sorry, for taking so long to update. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing. Reviews are appreciated.

Chapter 4 – Tassilo

Swain appeared on the bridge bright and early. „Sir, I would like to go back to normal duty. I feel much better now and to be honest, I'm bored."

„Are you sure, you are up to it, Swain? How's the head?" The CO clearly had his doubts.

„Only a slight headache now and then." Chris answered honestly.

„Ok, but you have to promise me, to take a break, if you begin to feel unwell. Am I clear sailor?" Mike said with a stern voice.

„Yes Sir, thank you Sir!"

The Boss announced with a smile: „Swain's at the helm." The sailor made room for the medic and Chris gladly took his position.

It felt so good to steer the ship again. A familiar feeling began to spread through his body. Maybe his memory would remember.

Mike watched him closely. He was happy to have his best helmsman back on the bridge.

RO reported: „Sir, we have a mayday."

„On the speaker RO."

„Mayday, mayday, this is FV Tassilo, we have a fire in the engine room. Mayday, mayday!"

RO answered the call: „FV Tassilo, this is australian warship HMAS Hammersley, what are your coordinates? Over."

Dutchy calculated the distance after hearing the numbers: „Sir, we are 30 minutes away."

The CO nodded: „FV Tassilo, we can be there in 30 minutes:"

„Please hurry!"

„We will, over and out."

Mike ordered Swain to set the course. „There may be some injured people on board. Do you think you are up to board the vessel?"

„Absolutely Sir." Chris was confident.

„Very good, get your stuff together. X, Dutchy, 2Dads and Charge you are on the first RHIB with Swain. I want a second team on standby."

As they neared the Tassilo, they could see a little smoke hovering over the boat.

„Looks like they were able to extinguish the fire." Charge assumed.

„Good thing, nothing is worse than fire on board of a ship." Dutchy agreed.

They could see two persons on deck, coughing heavily and hanging onto the rail.

The Hammersley crew hopped on board. Swain went immediately over to the fishermen, while Dutchy, 2Dads and Charge stepped down under deck, where the smoke was thicker. The X went to the wheelhouse.

„Try to take deep breaths", Swain started to analyze the injuries of his patients. The fisherman were staring at him wide eyed. They were hesitant to be checked up and exchanged worried glances. Chris wasn't surprised by her behaviour, people often reacted strange after an ordeal like this. Both had slight burns on their hands and forearms. Nothing to serious, but they needed to be cleaned and bandaged.

The medic asked: „How many persons are on board?"

„Just we two and our boss, Turner. I think, he's still in the engine room, where the fire broke out."

They stared at Swain intently and he became a bit uncomfortable. This was strange. He tried to reassure them: „Don't worry, they'll get him out soon." Maybe they were just anxious about their boss. He took his radio: „Dutchy, there must be one man under deck, probably in the engine room, over."

„Copy that" came the short answer.

The found the engine room, where it was incredibly hot, there still was a lot of smoke, so they couldn't see very well. Charge stumbled over something, he felt around with his hands and recognized a body.

„I got him. Help me get him out of here."

2Dads was at his side a few moments later. Together they managed to carry the unconscious man on deck. Dutchy stayed behind to make sure, that the fire was out.

Charge and 2Dads carefully laid the injured down on the deck. Swain handed the fishermen some water and rose to check on his third patient. Dutchy appeared on deck: „The fire is out, X."

„Good work, Dutchy." The XO stepped away and reported to the Hammersley.

Turner was still unconscious, his face was black with soot. Swain checked his pulse and was satisfied with the steady throb he felt under his fingers. The breathing was laboured and he was concerned how much smoke the man had possibly inhaled. The medic wet a cloth with water to clean the face of the man and to bring him round. An ugly scar appeared under all the grime, it ran from the left eye down to his mouth. Swain froze, suddenly he was in an old warehouse, watching something from behind some boxes. He could clearly see the man with the scar, he was laughing. His vison got blurry, but he could feel fear and pain. A shot? The image vanished as soon as it appeared. Chris breathing was laboured, his head was pounding and he felt dizzy. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into the concerned face of Dutchy. „What?"

„I asked, if you are ok, Swain? You look pale and seemed a bit distracted." Dylan stated softly.

„I'm fine. We need to get these men to the Hammersley, where I can treat them properly." Chris tried to sound professional but he couldn't suppress the slight tremor in his voice.

The X ordered: „Ok, Charge and 2Dads you stay on the Tassilo. Have a look at the engine Charge and report back to the ship as soon as you know something. Dutchy you'll help Swain and me to get the fishermen back to the Hammersley."

In the wardroom Bird tended to the slight burns of the two fishermen, named Vince and Oz. They were joking and obviously smitten with the beautiful sailor. Jessica was friendly, but professional.

Swain put an oxygen mask over Turners face and took his vitals with practised ease. Jessica watched him fondly and commented: „It's good that your amnesia doesn't affect the medical skills you have. I would have been swamped with all the work."

„Yeah, at least something I can remember." Swain answered absent-minded.

Vince and Oz looked at each other surprised.

Swain still was shaken by the fact, that he knew this man in front of him and his gut feeling told him, that it was not in a good way. Countless thoughts somersaulted wildly in his mind. Did he do something wrong, something illegal in the hours he was missing? Swains head began to pound harder, he felt exhausted and dizzy. The room began to tilt and he had to grab the table, where Turner was on, with both hands to stay upright. Bird saw him sway and asked: „Swain, are you ok?"

She got no answer. Swain had heard her, although it seemed, like she was far away not only on the other side of the room. He couldn't open his mouth, he was afraid to be sick any moment. Suddenly Jessica was by his side and steered him to the chair in the corner. Chris literally collapsed on the chair, as his legs weren't holding him upright any longer. Bird took his blood pressure. „Your BP is really low and your heart is racing. You need to rest. I'll call Dutchy to help you to your cabin."

Swain just nodded. This concerned Jessica even more. Normally the medic would insist, that he was FINE and push help away. That showed her, how exhausted Swain really was. Maybe he had overextended himself. She stepped over to the speaker and called for Dylan: „Dutchy to the wardroom."

A minute later the door opened and the bosun entered the room. „What is it Bird?"

„You need to take Swain to your cabin, he almost fainted. He needs to rest. Can you stay with him, please? I need to take care of Mr. Turner here. I'll check on Chris later."

„Sure, come on Swaino", Dutchy reached for Chris arm and helped him up. Swain began to sway, but his friend steadied him and led him slowly out of the wardroom. Bird shot Dutchy a grateful look, he just nodded, concern for his mate written over his face.

Swain hasn't said a single word. He was struggling to set one foot in front of the other. The hallway started to sway, his chest felt tight and he couldn't get enough air. Dutchy sensed, that his friend was having trouble staying on his feet, because Swain leaned heavily on him. Suddenly his knees gave out and Dylan had to grab him hard, to prevent him from hitting the floor. „Bird! I need help now! Help!"

Jessica rushed out of the wardroom, she had heard the panic in Dylans voice and knew what she would find. Swain was unconscious on the floor with Dutchy by his side. The CO appeared, alarmed by his bosuns frantic cry for help. „Oh my God! What happened?"

„He didn't feel well in the wardroom, so I told Dutchy to take him to his cabin." Bird declared, she knelt down and tried to bring her mentor round by giving him a slight slap on his face. After a few moments, she was rewarded with a groan. Chris eyes opened slowly and he blinked several times. „It happened again, didn't it?" With a sigh he tried to sit up, but Jessica pushed him back down gently. „Slow down a bit, I'll let you up in a minute." Bird didn't like his waxy complexion. Sweat dottet his forehead and his eyes were unfocused.

Mike kneeled down, he had a guilty look on his face: „I'm so sorry Swain, this is my fault. I shouldn't have let you work so much, you still need time to recover from your concussion. I should have forced you to take it easy. I'm sorry."

„Not your fault Sir, I really felt better most of the time. If anyone is to blame, it's me. I'm the medic. I know you can't rush the heeling of an injury like mine. Sorry, for causing trouble again." Chris colour was a bit better now.

„You have nothing to be sorry for Swaino!" The CO stated vehemently. He held out an arm. „Are you ready to get up?" Chris nodded. Mike positioned himself on one side of Swain, Dutchy took the other. Together they took him under his arms and pulled him carefully to his feet. Swains legs felt wobbly and he was grateful for the help. They arrived at their cabin and settled him in the lower bunk. Jessica sat down on the edge of the bed. „I'm sorry, if I added to your stress, because I needed your help so much. It's just, that I'm so unsure about my medical skills. There are so many things I have yet to learn and you are always so helpful and patient with me. You are never one to judge me, just support and help me get better at the job every day. I know you can't remember, but believe me, you are the heart and the soul of this ship and everybody has your back. We are here for you, as you were there for every single crew member."

Swains face lit up at her kind words. He felt the icy clutch of fear, that had taken hold of him, loosen a bit. He had felt, that he had a connection to Bird and her little speech confirmed it. Chris took her hand: „Thank you so much Bird. It means a lot to me. I … I'm so confused most of the time, but working with you helped me find my way back, a little. Don't doubt your skills, Jessica. You are doing a great job, just be confident." He couldn't suppress a yawn. Bird smiled: „I'll check your vitals, then you can rest." She took out her torch to test the reaction of Swains pupils. She nodded satisfied and took his blood pressure and pulse. His vitals were not as good as she wanted them to be, but she hoped, that they would improve quickly. Bird turned to Dutchy. „Please stay with him and keep an eye on him."

„I will make sure, he gets some rest, Bird." Jessica left and Dylan sat down beside his friend.

Swain ran a still shaky hand through his hair.

„So, are you going to tell me, what you remembered while we were on the Tassilo?"

Chris was stunned: „How do you know I remembered something?"

„I know you, I'm your best friend. You were far away for a few moments. It was a memory, wasn't it?"

„Yeah, sorta. I don't know. As I cleaned the face of Turner I discovered a scar. It was weird, the scar kind of triggered something. Again nothing concrete, pictures, feelings …"

„Feelings? What kind of feelings?" Dutchy was curious. He couldn't imagine a connection between Turner and his friend.

Swain rubbed his temples, the headache was getting worse, but he couldn't stop his swirling thoughts. „Nothing good," he didn't want to tell Dutchy about the other details he remembered. He had to figure it out by himself first. A warehouse? Why would he be in a warehouse? Was it really a shot he had heard? He felt a hand on his shoulder. „Swaino! Stop!"

„What?"

„You're doing it again. Stop it!"

„What am I doing again?" Swain didn't understand, what Dutchy meant.

„You are torturing yourself by trying to force your brain to remember. You have to stop that, do you hear me mate?" Dylan had noticed the quickening in Swains breathing, the sweating and the shaking. He was still shaken, by his mates collapse and had to intervene.

Chris looked at Dutchy: „It's so hard mate. I think I've met him before, but I'm not sure. Maybe it was some other guy with a scar. Everything is fuzzy." He moaned in pain and massaged his temples again.

„You can't force it, mate. It comes back, when the time is right. And this is not the time. You need to rest, buddy. Please try to relax."

Another yawn: „Maybe you're right Dutchy." Swain closed his eyes and was asleep in moments.

As soon as Bird had heard Dutchys scream for help, she left the wardroom to rush to her mates side.

Vince and Oz immediately went to Turner and tried to wake him up. „Come on Boss, wake up, it's important!" They shook him not to gently. Turner coughed and opened watery eyes. „What the fuck!" He coughed again and Oz offered him some water. „Where are we?" He wanted to know. Vince answered: „We are on board of the Navy ship Hammersley, they came after we sent the mayday call."

„How's the ship?"

„The ships engineer is checking the engine, but it doesn't look good. We have a problem Boss!"

„Yeah, if the ship is …"

Oz interrupted: „No, something else. The man, we threw in the harbour the other night …"

„What?" barked Turner.

„He's alive. He's the ships medic."

„What? Crap!"

Oz grinned: „But there are some good news, also. He doesn't remember anything. He has amnesia. He didn't even recognize us."

The Boss smiled an evil smile: „We better take care of him for good, before he starts to remember and spoils everything."

The CO was back on the bridge. He felt awful for not taking good enough care of his first medic. Swain has been through a lot, he was a true friend and Mike was seriously concerned about his well-being.

Charge gave a sitrep over the radio: „Sir, the Tassilo isn't seaworthy any longer. The damage on the engine is to heavy. I can't fix it. We have to pull her into the harbour."

„Copy that. Keppler Island is the nearest one. We have to pick up Jack Winkler anyway tomorrow, so we can kill two birds with one stone. You stay on board with 2Dads. I'll send over some supplies."

„Copy that. Over and out."

20 minutes later, the Tassilo was in tow and they had set course to Keppler Island.

„ETA, RO?"

„12 hours, Sir. We should reach Keppler Island at 0800", Robert replied.

The three crew members of the Tassilo were moved to the guest quarters, because Turner was on his feet pretty fast and didn't need observation any longer.

The ship was silent, it was well after midnight and most of the crew was asleep.

Bird had checked on Swain and was satisfied to find him sound asleep. „It's ok Dutchy. You can leave him alone. Go get some food."

Dutchy saluted: „Yes Sir, äh Ma'am", he grinned and left the cabin after Bird.

Swain awoke a few minutes later, he rose and used the bathroom. As he stepped out of it, he was roughly grabbed from behind in a choke hold. He began to struggle and shake his attacker off. They slammed into the table hard and everything went flying. Swain felt his strength leave him, he was still not hisself and the assailant was a big guy with an iron grip. A few moments later Chris body went limp. Oz held on for a minute longer to make sure, the medic had not faked the collapse. He opened the door. Vince and the Boss were in the dim lit hallway. Oz nodded and Vince helped him carry the unconscious Swain on deck. Turner made sure they were not seen.

On deck they almost dropped their victim, because they weren't familiar with the outlining of the ship. Both of them were panting from the exertion, the medic was a dead weight and their arms were still aching from the burns. As they reached the railing, they plopped him down. „Hurry up, throw him over board now!" Turner snarled.

„Stop, right now!" The cold voice of Dutchy cut through the night.

Oz turned to ran, but was stopped by the CO. „You are under arrest." A few more sailors appeared on deck and cuffed the three and led them away.

Mike joined Dutchy, who was kneeling beside Swain. „How is he?"

„I don't know." Dutchy felt for a pulse, he found a weak one. In the light of a torch, they could see, that Chris lips were blue.

„He needs oxygen! Hurry!" They picked him up and rushed to the wardroom with him. Bird was meeting them in the hallway. She gasped as she saw Swains face. He looked dead. „No! Is he dead? What happened to him?" Panic made her eyes huge.

Dutchy answered grimly: „ He's alive, barely. I wanted to check up on him, before I took my watch on the bridge. The cabin was empty and there were signs of a struggle. I met the boss and we startet searching. We found him on deck, our three GUESTS were about to kill him by throwing him over board." Everybody could hear the rage, that Dutchy felt. They had reached the wardroom. Bird immediately covered Swains face with the oxygen mask. She reached for the blood pressure cuff.

„His BP is really low 80/30." She reached for the IV equipment and pushed a needle in Chris arm. She adjusted the drop and checked his pupils. They were even. Jessica worked with calmness and routine.

„Looks like Swains teaching was successful." The CO commented. „You are doing a really good job, Bird."

Dutchy stood beside Swain, almost as pale as his friend was. „Come on Swaino, wake up", he urged.

„The blue tinge from his lips is gone, that's a good sign", observed Jessica.

„And why doesn't he wake up?"

„Look at his neck, they choked him until he was out. Let's just hope, his brain did get enough oxygen. I can't say, if there is any brain damage."

„Brain damage?! Brain damage? What do you mean?" Dylan really got worked up.

„Dutchy, calm down. This isn't going to help Swain one bit. If you don't get a hold on your temper, I'll send you out of the room." Mike said with a stern voice.

Jessica laid a hand on Dylans arm. „His lips were blue, that means that his body didn't get enough oxygen. His brain might have suffered from this, or he wakes up and is fine. We have to wait and hope for the best."

Swain heard voices, but he couldn't make up what they were saying. He couldn't think clearly, his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. He blinked, bright light pearced his eyes and he closed them again. He felt something on his face and reached for it.

„Oh no Chris, this is just a oxygen mask to help you breathing. Don't take it off. Can you open your eyes for me?" Bird asked softly.

It was an effort, but this time the light didn't hurt as much and he looked around, seeing his boss, Dutchy and Bird by his side. Swain didn't understand. Then it all came back, the struggle, choking and panic. He gasped and clutched Dylans arm. „A man attacked me and …"

„Easy Swaino, we got them. The three fishermen tried to kill you, mate."

„What? Why?"

Mike spoke up: „We don't know yet, we took them into custody. They can't hurt you anymore, you are safe Swain."

Meanwhile Bird had checked his vitals again. They were much better and she was incredibly relieved, that there didn't appear to be any brain damage.

„How do you feel Swain?" She asked him.

„Dizzy and a bit shaky." Chris was honest, that told her how shaken he really was.

„Try to get some sleep, I'll stay with you", Bird turned to Mike and Dylan. „And you two leave, he needs to rest now."

„Aye Sir" the CO grinned. Jessica blushed. „I'm sorry, I didn't mean to …"

Mike laughed: „It's ok Bird, you're doing great."

„Now I know who's the Boss in the wardroom", Dutchy muttered as he left.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

So here we are, the last chapter in my story. Special thanks to TessaTessa for always taking the time to review every single chapter, I know this is special. Enjoy!

Chapter 5 – Filling the blanks

The Hammersley reached Keppler Island without further incident. Swain was on his feet again, the attack on him luckily didn't do any damage other than a sore throat. He wanted to go on the bridge to bring the boat into the harbour, but the CO didn't let him. „You are on light duty, again Swain, and you will be until we reach Cairns. Then you'll go the hospital and be checked out properly. I've learned my lesson, mate. I'm not gonna take any chances with your health. We all want the best for you."

Chris understood: „Yes, Sir. Can I handle the handover with the captives?"

„Yes, I would appreciate it. I questioned them last night, but they weren't saying a single word. It's up to the locals police to do the interrogation. But I promise, we stay in touch to find out what's going on."

„I have a feeling I know Turner, but I can't remember from where ore when. I try to, but everything is still blurred."

„Don't push yourself. They are in custody and will go to prison for a long time."

„You're right. I'll go and prepare the handover."

„We'll have to warn Winkler, that the damn medic is alive. He could spoil everything." Turner stated.

„I'd rather worry about ourselves. I don't want to go to prison for attempted murder." Oz has already been in prison for some time and shuddered, thinking of going back.

Turner grinned: „One of the officers gets his paycheck from me. We'll be out in no time."

Vince clapped him on the shoulder: „I knew, I could count on you boss. Always covering everything. So, what do we do about Winkler?"

Turner sighed: „Not much. He's on his own in this."

Dutchy and 2Dads led the prisoners out to the waiting police car, while Swain did the paperwork with the officer in charge. They shook hands and waited for the fishermen to enter the transporter.

Jack Winkler appeared on the dock. As he neared the gangplank, he gasped as he saw the three cuffed man.

„Is everything ok, Sir?" Dutchy asked, noticing Winklers reaction.

„Yes, yes everything is fine. I just didn't know, that you are transporting prisoners."

„Well, we saved them from their burning ship yesterday and in return for that, they tried to kill our medic läßt night", Dutchy pointed to Swain, who was talking to one of the officers. Dylan watched his friend and missed the short expression of pure horror on the face of the poitician.

„Do you know why?"

„No, Swain thinks, he has seen one of them before, but he was ambushed the last time we were here and he lost his memory."

„What a pity. I hope he's ok."

„Well, he had a hard time, with the concussion and trying to remember. He's still having headaches and dizzy spells, but it's getting better. He even remembered some things."

„Oh that's great. Can you show me my cabin?"

„Yes, sure. Just follow me. I'll report to the CO, that you are on board. We just need to load some supplies, than we can leave."

Swain was glad to get rid of the captives. He felt really uncomfortable, knowing that there were three people who wanted him dead and he had no clue why. He couldn't stop his mind working on the things that happened to him. He rubbed at his temples, trying to ease the headache, that seemed ever to be present. Chris headed to the galley to get a brew. Bird was there cutting some vegetables. She looked up and smiled: „How is my favourite medic today?"

„I'm the only medic", he grinned back. „Much better, thanks to you, Jessica." He walked over and poured himself a cup. Swain entered the senior sailors mess and sat down beside Dutchy.

„How are you feeling mate?" Dylan asked him.

Swain sighed: „I'm ok, I guess. Just can't stop wondering, why they wanted to kill me. There must be a reason, mustn't it?"

Dutchy nodded: „You're right, but until your memory doesn't come back, we won't be none the wiser."

Chris ran a hand through his hair in a frustrated gesture. „It is there, I just can't get a hold on the images and put them together to something that makes sense." He interlaced his fingers behind his neck and his head hang low. Dutchys heart constricted as he saw the desperation, that showed in his friends posture. He laid a hand on Chris shoulder and squeezed. „I'm here for you buddy. We get through this together, I promise. You are not alone, mate."

„Thanks Dutchy, but nobody can help me there."

Dylan wanted to reply something, but was interrupted by the CO and Jack Winkler entering the room. Swains posture went rigid as he saw the politician. He knew this man from TV and the newspapers and he was told that the Hammersley has brought him to this island. And despite it, he felt if there was more to him. He couldn't point his finger on it, but his gut told him to be wary.

Jack Winkler stepped over to the table, where Dutchy and Swain sat. „Good to see you again sailors! I've heard you were attacked Swain, I hope you are on the mend." His smile seemed genuine, but Swain felt uncomfortable by the staring of the man.

„Yeah, I'm fine. I have to go. See you round." He rushed out.

„What was that?" Mike wondered.

„He's still shaken by the incident last night." Dutchy stated.

„Understandable", Winkler nodded.

The Hammersley left the port and set course for Cairns. They would reach their home port in the late afternoon.

Swain was restless and climbed up on deck to get some fresh air. Dutchy followed him. He was still scared that his friend would fall over board, when he got dizzy again.

„What you're thinking Swaino?"

„Everyone's looking forward to go home."

Dutchy frowned. „That's normal, isn't it?"

„Yeah, when you know what to expect at home", he sounded bitter. „I'll come home to a wife and a child and they are strangers to me. I saw the pictures of them in our cabin, but nothing clicked. I don't even know where my house is." Tears of desperation welled in his eyes and he angrily brushed them away.

„Don't be afraid. Sally is a wonderful woman. She is aware of the situation, I gave her a phone call, I hope you don't mind mate."

„No, actually I'm glad you did. I was scared to tell her."

Dutchy changed the topic: „What was that with Winkler in the mess?"

„What do you mean?"

„The last time, you met him you were quite taken with him. Today you avoided him."

„Honestly I don't know", admitted Swain. He sighed. „I got a weird feeling about him."

„A weird feeling? Why?"

Swain just shrugged: „I think, I lay down for a while. My headache is killing me."

„Probably a good idea. I go tell the boss."

„Thanks, mate."

After four hours of sleep Swain felt almost human again. There wasn't anything to do in the wardroom, so he went to the ships office and started the computer.

He searched the internet for some information about Jack Winkler. He found an article that reported the incident in Iraq, where Winkler was wounded. It said, he got a bullet to his left shoulder and still managed to save two of his teammates. There was also a picture, that showed him shirtless on the beach, the ugly scar clearly visible. The following articles gave Information about his political career. His plans to tighten the firearms law and his other plans, when he would win the election.

Swain rubbed his eyes. He could feel there was the key to his memory, right before his eyes, but he couldn't get a hold on it. He punched the desk frustrated. Chris put off the computer and went back on deck. It had started to rain and he was alone. He stood at the railing and stared out at the waves. He heard soft footsteps and turned, as something solid crashed into the side of his head. Swain went down hard. Blood spurting from the wound on his head. He blinked trying to bring the world into focus. Above him stood Winkler a gun in his hand. He reached into his pocket and attached a silencer on his gun.

Swain gasped. Everything came back to him in a second. „You were in that warehouse, you are not Jack Winkler, you underwent surgeries to look like him. Turner shot him dead, so you could take his place."

„Nice story, but unfortunately you have no proof and you won't live long enough to tell anybody about our little secret. Any last words?" He smirked.

„Yeah, go to hell!" With that Swain kicked the legs out of him. Winkler went down and raised the gun. Swain grabbed it and they wrestled over the deck, everybody desperate to get the upper hand. Chris felt his strength leave him, but he wouldn't give up. Suddenly there was a plop and the gun went off. Swains body went limp and Winkler stood up aiming for the final shot. He didn't see Dutchy coming from the side barreling into him. Charge and the CO right on his heels. With two hard punches Dutchy took Winkler down and out.

Charge and the CO checked on Swain. Blood running from his head and shoulder, the medic was unconscious. „We need to get him inside", Andy urged. Carefully they brought him to the wardroom, where Bird was already.

„Oh God, not again. What happened?" She asked while taking a cloth to stem the blood flow from his shoulder. Dutchy took a second one and pressed it on his head. Meanwhile Charge had, with the help of RO, cuffed Winkler and arrested him.

In the wardroom Mike, Jessica and Dylan were busy tending to Swain. Bird put in an IV, while the men tried to stop the bleeding. Bird checked his vitals, his BP was low. „We have to stop the bleeding asap."

„I think it's slowing down" Dutchy reported from the head wound. „Shoulder is still bleading, but not as much as a few minutes ago."

Ten minutes later the bleeding had stopped and Bird started to clean and dress the injuries. She sighed: „That's all I can do for now. He needs to be in a hospital."

„We're just an hour out of Cairns. An ambulance will be waiting on the dock", the CO assured.

„His vitals are a bit better now, I hope he's gonna be ok."

A low groan from the table told them that Swain was waking up. He blinked.

„Welcome back, mate." Dutchy leaned over his friend.

Swain grabbed his arm. „Winkler!" He breathed.

„He's under arrest. Dutchy took him down, as he was about to shoot you." Mike calmed his medic.

„I remember" Chris smiled weakly.

„What?"

„I remember everything. He's not the real Jack Winkler. Turner murdered Jack Winkler in a warehouse on Keppler Island. I saw it. The man who shot me, underwent some surgeries to look like Winkler. They wanted to have control, because Winkler would have ruined their business, if he had won the election. You can check, if you don't believe me. This man doesn't have a scar on his left shoulder like the real Winkler has. They buried him behind the warehouse."

„I believe you Swain. We'll contact the police on Keppler Island to retrieve Winklers body. I guess, they spotted you in the warehouse and tried to get rid of you in the harbour." The CO put the picture together.

„Yeah, I think you are right. It's so good to remember everything," Swain couldn't hold his eyes open any longer and slipped into darkness.

„Bird?!" Dutchy asked alarmed.

Bird checked his pulse: „It's ok Dutchy, he's just unconscious. His body took a lot this last week."

„That, you can say loud, Bird."

As the Hammersley reached Cairns there were an ambulance and the police waiting. Sally was waiting anxiously, because the CO had informed her about the shooting.

The medics brought Swain out on a stretcher. He was awake and smiled as he saw his wife. „I remember, honey." It felt so good to have his head filled with memories and knowledge about his life and the blank space was gone.

Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
